roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cinnamon
Biography & Background My father died when I was four years old. Everybody loved him, people still tell me that when they find out who my father is. It never surprises me to hear it no matter how or when. I always think of it as him saying hi to me even if it happens more than once a day. He was 38 when he died, killed by his own backfiring spell while experimenting. It has been told to me by numerous sources that my father believed he was capable of inventing a new defensive spell. His research has been passed down to me. I have never seen fit to make use of it. He died when I was just old enough to love and miss him dearly. He left a hole in the heart of my mother and myself. She as a widow was completely bewildered by life without him. She was married off quickly, my grandparents made sure she had a husband and I had a father to take care of us. Her second husband Jason is a man I do not think my mother ever loved, I think he loved her for a while. He tried to be what he thought we needed. Sometimes it felt right, sometimes it all felt wrong. My mother was never able to forget my father, she could never get as close to Jason as he wanted her to. They argued where they thought I would be unable to hear them. I never called Jason dad. He was nice enough to not insist that I do. We both knew he was not my biological father although after my mother married him we all shared his name. Jason started having an affair with a neighbor before I was accepted to Hogwarts. He introduced me to her before I caught them together. He made no effort to deny what he know I saw. The only thing that seemed appropriate to him was to offer me an apology and promise it would never happen again. He was lying. I am not even sure if he was sorry at the time. I do know that it happened again, and again, and again. Jason is still married to my mother although they live separately. I thought she would divorce him after I told her what he had done, she never did. I made sure to get as far away from them as I could while still being able to maintain the lifestyle that I have grown accustomed to. It could be said that I am set in my ways. I was spoiled. Fending for myself might be impossible. If I were willing to leave everything behind and start over I would have left the country and learned a new language. There is too much I need to accomplish before I can freely throw off the shackles of responsibility. Even though I have to keep my distance as my mother continues to lead the life she wants to pampered by Jason's money. I have to be there for my mother should she ever need me because she has always been there for me. Personality & Nature I am frustratingly loyal to the people I love. I have a difficult time doing what I think is right if I know it betrays their wishes. I struggle with making choices when the consequences can negatively impact someone I care about. The opposite is true for people who have not made an impact on my life. I can be merciless when the threat/competition has revealed his, her or itself to be a true enemy to me. I am my mother's daughter, when people tell me I remind them of my mother I get annoyed. She does not remind me of myself now. In the future I probably will be a lot more like her than I think I am. She lost a step in her old age and let life wear her down. It might be an attempt on my part to avoid that, I refuse to surrender. I am going to make the most of all the time that I am given. I am not a pessimist because I choose to believe what facts tell me. It makes me realistic and much closer to right than any other idiot who thinks they are the one in a million who can change a prove outcome. I am not a nerd and I do not have paragraphs of word for word brilliance memorized to impress people. I am also not a total moron and I make use of my common sense on a daily basis. Appearance & Looks People may say I am as beautiful as my mother. I know all my good looks come from my father. When I was younger I had his same dark hair, cloudy eyes and pale skin. My hair got a lot blonder as I got older, sun-streaks is what everyone called it. I started to dye more of it just because I lost that same shade of brown that I saw in his pictures. My blonde hair resembles my mother now. The her she used to be anyways. Up or down I can dress both. I am often ready for both at a moments notice. There is no telling what the day will bring so always be prepared. My mother used to tell me that. I like to maintain a certain personal style regardless of my environment. If it means a leather jacket when I am in doors so be it. I ended up with curly hair not much like my mother's soft waves at all. It can be a bit irritating, confusing, and daunting. The options with my curls are endless. Having the choice to straighten some parts and leave others curly sometimes adds to the confusion, the built in back up plan of leaving it curly helps. Possessions My father's wedding band. My wand Relationships B + B = C My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Birdie Rice, a former Ravenclaw. She was a dancer and an aspiring wandmaker. She fell in love with my father at first sight. She met him on the street while he was still an Auror he saved her from a criminal he was in the process of apprehending. They were married months after the ordeal. My father was a Pure-blood man by the name of Ben Salt, a former Gryffindor. He was a Master Duellist having gained an abundance of skills in his youth during his time at Hogwarts and afterward during his time as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. With all his prowess he was still unfortunately taken early in life. My step father is a Pure-blood man by the name of Jason Poe. He was a retired Quidditch player who became famous in his own right despite retiring early. He took a bad hit during a game that should have ended his career, he came back playing for a short time before his official retirement. Trivia & Tidbits :Libra; Born October 1st Category:Pure-blood